התשעים ושלוש
[thumb|ימין|הידיעה בניו יורק טיימס ‏‏‏[http://jewisharticles2.googlepages.com/93NYTimes.pdf 93 CHOOSE SUICIDE BEFORE NAZI SHAME New York Times (1857-Current file); Jan 8, 1943; ProQuest Historical Newspapers The New York Times (1851 - 2004) pg. 8 ,]]התשעים ושלוש או צ"ג בנות הוא אירוע על תשעים ושלוש נערות חרדיות מסימינר בית יעקב שאיבדו את עצם לדעת תוך קריאת "שמע ישראל" כאשר נגזר דינן לחיי קלון - שרות בבתי הבושת של הצבא הגרמני בימי השואה. לאירוע יש עדויות אחדות, כאשר הראשונה היא צילום מכתב שפורסם בניו יורק טיימס מ-5 בינואר 1943. המכתב היה מחיה פלדמן, אחת מהנערות, מגטו קרקוב, אל מאיר שנקולבסקי, מזכיר תנועת בית יעקב העולמית וחבר הוועד המרכזי של אגודת ישראל בניו יורק. כשהמכתב התפרסם התקבל הסיפור באמון בציבור החרדי, ואף הונצח בדרכים שונות, בהן בשמות רחובות בערים אחדות, אולם מאוחר יותר העלו חוקרים ספקות לגבי אמיתותו של הסיפור. עדות לאירוע הובא בספרה של אסתר פרבשטיין לפיה חייל גרמני סיפר ביולי 1945 כי בהיותם בורשה בקיץ 1942, הוא ושנים מחבריו קבלו חופשה ונשלחו להשתשעשע עם בנות יהודיות אך מצאו בחדר 93 בנות ללא רוח חיים ושם גם נמצא מכתב (מקביל לזה שפורסם עוד בזמן המלחמה)המקור: יצחק אלברט "אל תגיד שאתה הולך בדרך האחרונה" תל אביב 1988 עמודים 108-109 ובספרה של פרבשטיין עמ' 615‏ תגובת מוסד יד-ושם:"להלן התייחסותו של פרופסור דן מכמן, ההיסטוריון הראשי של יד ושם, לנושא:"אין "עמדת יד ושם" בדברים כאלה. יש עניינים של סבירות. כיוון שגטו קרקוב לא היה גדול, וכיוון שהוא מתועד מאוד - ובמסמכים בני הזמן וכן בעדויות של ניצולי קרקוב לאחר השואה אין לדברים זכר, הסבירות הגבוהה מאוד אומרת שזה לא היה. הסיפור לא מספר על מקרה של אדם יחיד, אלא על קבוצה ענקית, ודברים כאלה משאירים רישום אם קרו. על כל העניין כתבה כבר לפני שנים רבות פרופ גודי באומל-שוורץ מאמר בספרה Double Jeopardy. תגובת כותב הערך, דניאל ונטורה: # מי נתן למוסד "יד ושם" את הסמכות להעריך את רמת הודאות של התרחשות האירוע - יש בכלל בן-תמותה היכול לקבוע זאת. למוסד יש-ושם יש לו רק רשות לבחור את החוקרים שאת עבודתם הוא ממן ואת החוברות שהוא מחליט לפרסם ולהפיץ. # נעמי לבנקרון מדגישה את הפרשנות של החוברת שפרסם "הועד להגנת כבוד בנות ישראל" בשנת 1943 - כאילו האידוע בא לתת את הפרשנות. סליחה ! קודם היה האירוע . הניו-יורק טיימס פירסם זאת כבר ב-8 ינואר 1943 בתור ידיעה ללא פרשנות וללא מגמות ! # " שללו את קיומו של האירוע, הן משום שלא נמצאו עדויות התומכות בקיומו, ולא סביר שאירוע כזה התרחש בלי שייוודע בגטו" - אכן בגטאות ידעו בדיוק מה שקורה מחוץ למחבוא בו היה מצויים , וביחוד במתחם בו היו החיילים הגרמנים !!! # לעיתים יש להכיר גם במגבלות הידע. האם ל"תנועות הנוער" היה איזה קשר עם הנעשה בעולם החרדי ! אלו היו עולמות נפרדים , אפילו עם שנאה יוקדת וזלזול הדדי עמוק - זה לא עזר כי "ישראל ערבים זה בזה או "תלויים" זה ליד זה" - לקח חשוב להיום ! . שים לב לנושא "מרד גטו ורשה": משה ארנס עושה מאמץ, בכל האמצעים אשר ברשותו להוכיח כי במרד השתתפו גם ציונות רוויזיוניסטית ולא רק מהמחנה של "תנועות הנוער" הנכונות - מקור המידע למה שקרה שם יד מרדכי, לוחמי הגטאות ! הוא טרם הצליח. מה קרה באמת - תאמין לי רק אלוקים יודע - המידע שלנו על השואה מוגבל ביותר - תלוי במקורות שנותרו בחיים - נכון מקור "תנועות הנוער" הוא אחד החשובים שבהם. ולכן מי שלא לו קשר עימם - זכרו נשכח. תם ולא נשלם - לעולם איש לא ידע לעולם מה קרה שם באמת * 2 מאמרים בנושא סיפורן של התשעים ושלוש גטו קרקוב נכלל בשטחי פולין שנכבשו על ידי גרמניה הנאצית אך לא סופחו אליה. ביוני 1942 החל גירוש יהודים מהגטו. בית הספר הראשון ברשת "בית יעקב" נוסד על ידי שרה שנירר בקרקוב בשנת 1917, וכעבור שמונה שנים נוסד גם סמינר למורות. לאחר כיבוש פולין ניתן צו לסגירת בתי הספר היהודיים, והלימודים בקרקוב נמשכו במחתרת. על פי המכתב שפורסם, ב-27 ביולי 1942 נלכדו 93 תלמידות על ידי הנאצים. הן הועברו לבניין שבו הוחזקו בחשכה. ב-10 באוגוסט נלקחו לבית מואר ונאה, נצטוו להתרחץ, הושארו בבגדיהן התחתונים (כותנות), ונאמר להן שחיילים גרמנים יבואו לבקרן. מידיעת משמעות הביקור, החליטו להתאבד באמצעות רעל שהוכן מראש. אחת הנערות, חיה פלדמן, כתבה בשעותיה האחרונות, ב-11 באוגוסט, מכתב ביידיש שנועד למאיר שנקולבסקי, מזכיר תנועת בית יעקב העולמית וחבר הוועד המרכזי של אגודת ישראל בניו יורק. המכתב הוברח אל מחוץ לגטו, ובתחילת ינואר 1943 הגיע ליעדו. להלן עיקר המכתב בתרגום לעברית: "אינני יודעת מתי יגיע מכתב זה לידיכם, וגם אם כבודו עדיין זוכר אותי. כשמכתב זה יגיע לידיכם כבר לא אהיה בחיים. עוד שעות אחדות והכל יהיה שייך לעבר. היו לנו כאן ארבעה חדרים. אנחנו כאן 93 בחורות מגיל 14 ועד 22. כולנו מורות בית יעקב. ביום 27 ביולי באו סוכני הגסטפו, הוציאו אותנו מדירתנו והשליכו אותנו לחדר אפל. יש לנו רק מים לשתות. הבחורות הצעירות מפחדות מאוד, אבל אני מנחמתן, כי עוד מעט נתראה ונהיה ביחד עם אמנו שרה. אתמול הוציאו אותנו מחדר החושך, רחצו אותנו ולקחו את כל בגדינו. השאירו רק כותנות לבשרנו. אמרו לנו כי היום יבואו החיילים הגרמנים לבקר אותנו. מיד נשבענו כל אחת לעצמה למות ביחד. הגרמנים אינם יודעים כי המרחץ שנתנו לנו היה הטבילה לפני מותנו: כולנו הכינונו סם. כשהחיילים יבואו נשתה את הסם. היום הננו כולנו אומרות וידוי כל היום. אין אנו מפחדות מכלום. יש לנו רק בקשה אחת מכבודו: אמרו קדיש אחרי 93 בנות ישראל! עוד מעט נהיה עם אמנו שרה.‏‏‏תרגום זה הופיע בחוברת שפרסם "הועד להגנת כבוד בנות ישראל" בשנת 1943‏" פרסום האירוע ב-5 בינואר 1943 הוקרא מכתבה של חיה פלדמן בפני משתתפי התכנסות של רבנים אורתודוקסיים שהתקיימה בניו יורק. ב-8 בינואר פורסמה תמצית המכתב בניו יורק טיימס וצורף לו הסבר שהאירוע התרחש בוורשה. גם במאמר שפרסם, זמן קצר לאחר מכן, ד"ר יצחק לוין, צוינה ורשה כמקום ההתרחשות. קוראי המכתב הניחו שהנערות אכן הגשימו את תכניתן, אף שלא ניתן להם מידע על כך. האירוע זכה לפרסום רב ולתגובות עזות, וצוין כמעשה של "קידוש השם". באמצע פברואר הגיע הידיעה על האירוע מארצות הברית לארץ ישראל. לראשונה הוא פורסם בביטאון העדה החרדית "קול ישראל" (גם בו צוינה ורשה כמקום ההתרחשות). כ"ו באדר, יום השנה השמיני למותה של שרה שנירר, נקבע כיום זיכרון לנערות, שיצוין בכל בתי הספר של "בית יעקב". במאמר מאת משה מרק עלו שאלות שהעסיקו את ההיסטוריונים עוד שנים רבות, וניתנו להן תשובות: * איך נלכדה קבוצה כה גדולה בבת אחת, בזמן שיהודים נמנעו מהתכנסויות, מאימת הנאצים? תשובתו של מרק: התלמידות נלכדו בזמן לימודיהן, שהמשיכו להתקיים במחתרת. * איך עשה המכתב את דרכו מחדר סגור בגטו לניו יורק? איך השיגו הבנות כמות רעל גדולה כל כך? תשובתו של מרק: שלוש שנות חיים במחתרת הקנו ליהודים מיומנות בהברחה. סיפור 93 הנערות פורסם בעיתונים נוספים בארץ ישראל, ובהם "דבר" ופלסטיין פוסט]‏‏‏Suicide Pact of 93 Jewish Girls, Palestine Post, 10.2.1943 "We are not Afraid", Palestine Post, 28.3.1943‏, ועצרות לזכרן נערכו בערים אחדות. במאי 1943 פרסם "הועד להגנת כבוד בנות ישראל" חוברת לזכרן.‏‏‏'93: לזכר תשעים ושלש מאחיותינו בפולין שבחרו במות קדושים לבלתי המסר לקלון', הוועד להגנת כבוד בנות ישראל, 1943.‏ האירוע זכה גם לביטוי ספרותי: פואמה מאת הלל בבלי שפורסמה ב-22 בינואר 1943 בעיתון "הדאר", קינה בשם "אלי אלי" שפרסם המשורר יהודה לייב ביאלר בשנת 1945, ופואמה בשם "הצ"ג" שכתב המשורר דוד שמעוני. בשנת 1947 פורסם מכתב נוסף המעיד על האירוע. הכותבת, חנה וייס, תיארה עצמה כתלמידה ה-94, שנפרדה מחברותיה קודם שנלכדו, כדי לטפל בחולה, ושמעה מהן על החלטתן להתאבד. וייס שרדה את השואה, וב-14 במאי 1947 שלחה מכתב ממקום מגוריה בקולומביה לארץ ישראל (אך איש לא פגש אותה), ובו תיארה את גורל ה-93. המכתב פורסם, בשנה שבה הגיע, בחוברת מטעם אגודת ישראל‏‏‏'קדוש השם: מות גבורה של 93 הבנות בגיטו קרקה', תש"ז‏. לפי וייס, מתו הנערות ב-28 ביולי, כשבועיים לפני המתואר במכתבה של פלדמן. קיימות סתירות נוספות בין שני המכתבים.‏‏‏שחר רחמני, מכתב 93 הבנות טורו קולג' ירושלים, 2001‏ שני המכתבים פורסמו פעם נוספת בשנת 1961, בספר היובל של "בית יעקב". העיתון "המודיע" פרסם את הסיפור מחדש בשנת 1992.‏‏‏"במלאת חמישים שנה לסיפור נורא ההוד של מעמד קידוש ד': עקידת צ"ג תלמידות "בית יעקב" בגטו קראקא"‏ ספקות באשר לאמיתות הסיפור בשנות ה-50 של המאה העשרים החלו להתפרסם מאמרים הטוענים שסיפור 93 הנערות משולל אחיזה במציאות. החל בכך יוסף וולף, חוקר יהודי מקרקוב, ותמך בו ההיסטוריון פיליפ פרידמן, במחקר שפורסם בשנת 1958. מרדכי אליאב היה פחות נחרץ, וכתב, לאחר שציטט את מכתבה של חיה פלדמן: "האירוע המתואר כאן פורסם רבות בכל העולם. אולם, מאוחר יותר, היו כאלו שהעלו ספקות בקשר לאמיתותו ולאמינות המכתב. בכ"ז קשה להגיע למסקנה סופית בקשר לנושא זה".‏‏‏מרדכי אליאב, ' אני מאמין - עדויות על חייהם ומותם של אנשי אמונה בימי השואה', מוסד הרב קוק 1965, עמ' 55‏ חוקרת השואה החרדית, אסתר פרבשטיין, מביאה את הסיפור ב"הערת שוליים" בספרה "בסתר רעם", ומציינת כי יש להטיל ספק באמינותו. במספר 93 היא רואה מספר טיפולוגי, כמספרם של כלי השרת במשנה במסכת תמיד (ג ד)‏‏.‏אסתר פרבשטיין, בסתר רעם - הלכה, הגות ומנהיגות בימי השואה, מוסד הרב קוק, תשס"ב, עמ' 614‏-616. בראיון ל"הארץ" הביאה פרבשטיין את סיפורן של ה-93 כדוגמה בולטת למיתוסים אודות השואה שנוצרו בציבור החרדי, וציינה "במקרה הטוב מדובר בעניין שנוי במחלוקת".‏‏‏ ‏ בינואר 1943 נוצר הסיפור כי "כי בחברה החרדית וביישוב הציוני היה צימאון לסיפור מעין זה" לטענות שהועלו ניתן להציג הסברים: * תגובת היישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל לשואה על ידיעות ראשונות על השואה נכתב:"חרף הידיעות השונות על השמדת היהודים בשואה, הבנה והפנמה של משמעות הידיעות הגיעה באיחור רב. וכפי שניסח זאת דוד בן-גוריון בדברים שנשא במרכז מפא"י: "ודאי שישנה כאן אינפורמציה על כל אלו, אבל הדבר הזה איננו עובדה מרכזית בחויה של היישוב".". רק בשנת 1944 התחילו להבין את המשמעות . * קשרי דואר סדירים התקיימו בין המדינות באירופה גם בזמן המלחמה. יתר על כן, מכתבים נשלחו מפולין לאמריקה ולארץ ישראל דרך מדינות נטרליות. ( אם הצליחו לזרוק גלויה ברכבת לאשוייץ גם מכתב כזה ניתן היה להעביר) ראו כאן מחנה הריכוז פוסולי * מקצוע הרוקחות היה מקצוע יהודי מובהק. לא היה בעיה להשיג רעל, מה עוד שהכמויות לא היו גדולות. * הכותבת לא בהכרח הייתה מאותו מוצא של שאר הבנות, סביר להניח כי תהיה שונה ולכן היה לה מוטיבציה להוציא זאת לעולם הרחב - למה שהשפה שלה תהיה דומה להן. * ספרו של ק. קצניק "בית הבובות" נותן תמונה מלאה של הזוועה. אני מסופק אם זה בא מדמיונו כמו שאר הרומנים הנפסדים שחוברו בזמנו. ספרו "בית הבובות", מתאר יחיאל די-נור (ק. צטניק) את סיפורה של אחות הגיבור, שאולצה לספק שירותי מין לחיילי הצבא הנאצי. על פי הספר, הן היו חייבות להעמיד פני נהנות - אחרת היו צפויות לעונש מוות. ספר זה יצא לאור בתחילת שנות ה-50 של המאה העשרים, זכה להצלחה רבה ותורגם ליותר משלושים שפות. מכאן שהסיפור הוא בתחום האירועים שקרו בשואה. זכרם הטהור ישמר גם ללא הויקיפדיה תקדימים סיפורן של תשעים ושלוש הבנות שימש לאחר השואה כמופת להתנהגות המצופה מיהודי, עוצמתו של הסיפור אינה בתוכנו אלא בבחירה שביצעו הבנות להעדיף התאבדות המונית בשל "קידוש השם" ועמדו במבחן ההלכתי של "ייהרג ואל יעבור"", להתאבדות שמטרתה הימנעות מאונס על ידי האויב מסורת ארוכה ביהדות. אחת מאגדות החורבן המופיעות בתלמוד מתארת התאבדות בנסיבות דומות (הסוגריים המרובעים - פירוש רש"י): "אמר רב יהודה אמר שמואל, ואיתימא רבי אמי, ואמרי לה במתניתא תנא: מעשה בד' מאות ילדים וילדות שנשבו לקלון (ילדים למשכב זכור וילדות לפלגשים), הרגישו בעצמן למה הן מתבקשים, אמרו: אם אנו טובעין בים אנו באין לחיי העולם הבא? דרש להן הגדול שבהן: "אמר ה' מבשן אשיב אשיב ממצולות ים" "מבשן אשיב" (בשן – בין שן נוטריקון) - מבין שיני אריה, "אשיב ממצולות ים" - אלו שטובעין בים. כיון ששמעו ילדות כך, קפצו כולן ונפלו לתוך הים. נשאו ילדים קל וחומר בעצמן ואמרו: מה הללו שדרכן לכך (תשמיש ואין קלונן מרובה כקלון שלנו) - כך, אנו שאין דרכנו לכך - על אחת כמה וכמה. אף הם קפצו לתוך הים. ועליהם הכתוב אומר "כי עליך הורגנו כל היום נחשבנו כצאן טבחה" (מסכת גיטין נז, ע"ב) סיפור דומה מופיע בילקוט שמעוני למגילת איכה: "אמרו מעשה בשבעים בתולות שנשבו, והושיבון בספינה להלוך ולהושיבן בקרונות והיו אותן הבתולות אומרות זו לזו בואו ונקדש שמו של הקב"ה ואל יחללונו עובדי אלילים ערלים, מה עשו עלו לגג ונפלו לים וטבעו עצמם בים. (מקור:ילקוט שמעוני איכה - פרק א - רמז תתריז) עיקרון זה חוזר גם בתיאורי פרעות בימי הביניים ולאחריהן. ר' נתן נטע הנובר תיאר בפרעות ת"ח-ת"ט בנמירוב: "הם אנסו נשים ונערות צעירות ככל שחפצו, אך חלק מן הנשים והבתולות קפצו לתעלה המקיפה את המצודה כדי שהערלים לא יטמאו אותן. הן טבעו במים"‏‏‏ר' נתן נטע הנובר, יוון מצולה, 1966, עמ' 38‏. אגדה מהמאה ה-17, הקשורה בייסודו של בית הכנסת "שושנת הזהב" בלבוב, מספרת כי לאחר שניתנה הוראה להפוך את בית הכנסת למנזר, הודיע ההגמון של העיר כי יסיר את הגזירה רק אם יהודיה בשם שושנה, שכונתה "שושנת הזהב", תתמסר לו. זו הודיעה על הסכמתה, ולאחר שבוטלו הגזירות קפצה ממגדל גבוה אל מותה ובלבד שלא תתמסר להגמון‏‏‏'אנציקלופדיה מעיין', כרך "גדולים בישראל"‏ מאיר וונדר, אלף מרגליות, עמ' 384‏. על רקע תיאורים אלה ודומיהם, מציינים יהודית תידור באומל ויעקב ג. שכטר: :סיפורנו על תשעים ושלוש נערות בית יעקב מקרקוב מתאים בדיוק לדפוס זה שהפך כבר מוגדר ובולט בהיסטוריה היהודית. כמתואר, קשה להחליט אם אכן התרחש או לא, אך אין כל ספק שהיה יכול להתרחש. ואם לא קרה ל-93 תלמידות בית יעקב בקרקוב קרה הדבר ללא ספק לנשים אחרות, בערים אחרות, בנסיבות אחרות, בשנים הארוכות והאפלות של השואה. אנו דנים כאן באב-טיפוס, אחד מהבולטים והמשמעותיים ביותר בספרות המרטירולוגיה היהודית, שאת עקבותיו מצאנו החל מחורבן בית שני במאה הראשונה ועד לחורבן יהדות אירופה במאה ה-20. ברוח דומה מתייחסת לסיפור אסתר פרבשטיין: :נראה, אפוא, כי המסמך חובר למטרה ספרותית-חינוכית, ובוודאי נכון הדבר לגבי מכתבה של חנה וייס, שסגנונו דומה ליצירה ספרותית ולא לתעודה היסטורית. סביר להניח שמטרת הכתיבה הייתה לצרף את קידוש השם בימי השואה לקידוש השם בכל הדורות, ולהדגיש את גבורת הרוח. ." "הועד להגנת כבוד בנות ישראל" הוקם בשנת 1942 על ידי מועצת הרבנות של תל אביב, לשם שמירה על טוהרן ותומתן של נשות ארץ ישראל. נאמן למטרתו, הסתיימה החוברת במסר "אל בת ישראל הנבוכה בארץ!" הקורא לנערות ארץ ישראל ללמוד מהקרבתן של התשעים ושלוש, ולשמור על תומתן: "האם מעשה זה לא יזכירך כי יש לך, מלבד זכויות, גם חובות, חובות קדושות כלפי אומתך, שהראשונה בהן לשמור על תומתך, על טוהר גופך לתפקידך המופלא בתוך המשפחה החדשה בה תהיי רעיה אהובה ואם נערצה?" בלבד: 'לא תיאנסי'". ברחובות ישראל ימין|ממוזער|250px|רחוב צ"ג בנות בראשון לציון - ויקיפדיה ימין|ממוזער|250px|רחוב התשעים ושלוש בתל אביב - ויקיפדיה בערים אחדות נקראו רחובות על שם סיפור זה: בתל אביב-יפו, בחיפה, בפתח תקווה, בנתניה ("התשעים ושלוש") ובראשון לציון ("צ"ג בנות"). בבני ברק נמצא "גן ה-93". לקריאה נוספת *נעמי לבנקרון, "הָעֲלָמוֹת והמוות: 'זנות', אונס ועבדות מינית במלחמת העולם השנייה", תיאוריה וביקורת 32, אביב 2008 *אסתר פרבשטיין, בסתר רעם - הלכה, הגות ומנהיגות בימי השואה, מוסד הרב קוק, תשס"ב, עמ' 616-614 * Zev Garber, The Ninety-Three Beit-Ya`akov Martyrs: Towards the Making of a Historiosophy, in Z. Garber, Shoah, The Paradigmatic Genocide: Essays in Exegesis and Eiegesis (Lanham, New York, London: UPA, 1994), pp. 97- 118 . קישורים חיצוניים * יהודית תידור באומל, יעקב ג. שכטר, תשעים ושלוש נערות "בית-יעקב" מקרקוב: היסטוריה או טיפולוגיה? "יראת-כבוד, צדק ו'רחמנות'": מאמרים לזכר הרב ד"ר לאו יונג * שחר רחמני, מכתב 93 הבנות טורו קולג' ירושלים, 2001 * רותי קדוש, הגיבורות שמעולם לא היו, nrg 21.4.2009 * מי יודע על אגדת צ"ג הבנות מבית יעקב דיון בפורום החרדי בחדרי חרדים הערות שוליים קטגוריה:השואה קטגוריה:יהדות פולין